jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Harsh
Max Richard Rood is an american professionnal wrestler, contracted with JVPW, SWF, NGW, HFW and FTW under the ring name Ricky Harsh. He's the son of "Ravishing" Rick Rude, who was a professional wrestler performing for many promotions, most notably World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling, and the World Wrestling Federation. He was born in 1987 and is currently 24 years old. Professional wrestling career *'Freakin' Total Wrestling (FTW)' Harsh first appeared in FTW, August 4th 2010, when he won a 3-Way Dance against Rasta Lion and Mister Paradoxe, to qualify for the FTW World Freakin' Championship Elimination Chamber, which took place on Sunday, August 27th at the Pay-Per-View FTW Fight For Your Life. He participated in the Elimination Chamber, but was eliminated in 2nd by Psyko Rellik after a Pepsi Plunge. Harsh qualified himself for Team FTW to face Team JVPW at FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide the 22nd of October, by beating Joe Johnson. Team FTW then lost against Team JVPW (with Harsh eliminated in 4th by Mirko Kalichenko). Harsh made his FTW return the 16th of April at FTW GangBANG!, issuing a Handicap Open Challenge, but losing by count-out to the Horsemen who made their FTW debut. Maximator, the FTW Commissioner, decided to put him in a Handicap Match at the next Pay-Per-View, Brain Bashing, against The Horseamen. *'Jeux Video Pro Wrestling (JVPW)' At JVPW Brutal Birthday IV, he was introduced in the Newcomers Battle Royale but was eliminated and did not earn the JVPW Contract. He then appeared the 13th of September at JVPW Electronic, earning a JVPW Contract by defeating Strit “The Magic” Libius in a Dark Match. He won his first wrestling championship the 11th of October, the JVPW Unified Tag Team Championship, by beating with his 8 teammates of Vendetta the former champion Nyarno. The 27th of February, 2011, Ricky Harsh made the biggest upset in JVPW's history : he won, with Jim Mattingly, the JVPW Championship at Free For All 2011, only to be defeated by "The Loudmouth" Umaito who cashed in his Momentum Shift 3 hours later. Harsh tried to get his title back at JVPW Acid Rain, but was defeated with Jim Mattingly by the champion Umaito in a Triple Threat Match. Harsh participated in the 2011 Doomday Cage Match with Vendetta against the Vengeance Quartet at JVPW War, which ended the year-long feud with the victory of Vendetta. Harsh greatly assisted his team by eliminating three opponents, before being eliminated by Rasta Lion after an intervention from the whole Vengeance Quartet which had invaded the cage. *'Hard Fighting Wrestling (HFW)' Ricky Harsh made his HFW debut the 8th of April at HFW Rage, by beating Billy Wyatt with a Ravishing Piledriver. *'Strange Wrestling Federation (SWF)' Ricky Harsh was part of the first episode of SWF BigBar, rebaptised SWF Anarchy, and won, with Frank Malcolm's help, the SWF World Heavyweight Championship against Matt Cheadle. At the first SWF Pay-Per-View since its return, SWF Riot Act, Ricky Harsh succesfully defended his title by losing by disqualification against Psychedelic Monk. Harsh will defend his title again at the next PPV, SWF Dominance, in a Triple Threat Match against Matt Cheadle and Korbin Wilf. *'New Generation of Wrestling (NGW)' At the first show in the NGW's history, Payback, Ricky Harsh won a Tag Team Match (w/ Eddie Baxter) in the Main-Event against Very Sexual Design, to earn an opportunity at the NGW Championship in a Fatal-4-Way, against Eddie Baxter, Vulcain and an unknown opponent. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Ravishing Piledriver' (Back to belly piledriver) Signature Moves *'Sharpshooter' *'Ravishing Bombshell' (Powerbomb) Favorite Moves *Bearhug *Delayed backbreaker *Delayed inverted suplex slam *Diving knee drop *Figure four leglock *Spike piledriver *Swinging neckbreaker *Chops *German Suplex *Belly 2 Belly Suplex *Superkick Nicknames *"The Ravishing One" *"The Ravishing Son" Accomplishments JVPW *JVPW Undisputed Championship - 1 Time *JVPW Unified Tag Team Championship - 1 Time *Free For All Winner (2011) w/ Jim Mattingly SWF *SWF World Heavyweight Championship - Current